


The Last Goodbye

by theperfectcheesecake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Miscarriage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperfectcheesecake/pseuds/theperfectcheesecake
Summary: Ese había sido el veredicto de los médicos. Lo que esta estaba grabado en la pulsera que ahora colgaba de su muñeca. Aquellas palabras que hora adornaban su hoja de expediente.





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie de shots está inspirada en el cómic Otayuri Mpreg de Rollito de Sushi. La historia toma parte a partir de la parte 23 (o capítulo). La trama no me pertenece, sólo estoy plasmando ideas que me llegan a la mente conforme leo el cómic. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen. 
> 
> Aún no decido cuántas partes serán, tal vez sean cortos, tal vez sean largos, quien sabe :)
> 
> Un enorme beso y abrazo a rollito de sushi por este genial cómic.
> 
> Espero que esto sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer!!!

Todo había transcurrido de una manera tan rápida, tan surreal y tan terriblemente dolorosa que era casi imposible para Yuri hilar una línea temporal en la que el dolor no embargara su pecho. El tan sólo hecho de saber que hora del día era resultaba difícil para su mente, por que casi de manera instantánea su cerebro haría la cuenta y se percataría de nuevo de que eran las seis de la tarde en aquel lugar, las seis de la tarde en las que no tenía a su bebé en brazos, las seis de la tarde durante las cuales tendía que soportar el no ver una cuna con su bebé dentro de ella, las misma hora en la que Otabek vendría de visita a preguntar cómo se encontraba y a evitarle la mirada cada vez que Yuri tocara su vientre.

Muerte fetal intrauterina.

Ese había sido el veredicto de los médicos. Lo que esta estaba grabado en la pulsera que ahora colgaba de su muñeca. Aquellas palabras que hora adornaban su hoja de expediente. Eran las palabras que las enfermeras murmuraban en los pasillos cuando antes de entrar a su habitación plagadas de lástima "Perdió a su bebé y ni siquiera se percató", "Perdió a su bebé y aún así sigue en el área de maternidad".

Era demasiado doloroso aceptar el hecho que su "bebé" ni siquiera estaba vivo cuando resbaló de aquella tina de baño, no estaba vivo cuando cuándo estaban dando los toques finales de su cuarto. No había estado vivo alrededor de dos semanas.

Él debía de haberse percatado de que algo no estaba bien ¿no? O al menos eso podía percibir de las miradas acusadoras que algunas enfermeras le dirigían, o de la manera en la que Otabek insistía cuando le preguntaba que había pasado.

El quería responder, quería llorar, quería marcharse de aquel lugar pero su cuerpo parecía no entender. Una parte de su mente razonaba y analizaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero lo hacía de una manera lejana, como si estuviese observándose a sí mismo detrás de un cristal. Pero la otra parte, la parte que estaba apoderada del movimiento de su cuerpo, se aferraba a un oso de peluche como si fuera su bebe. Su bebé muerto. Ahí era cuando se percataba de su realidad y todo se volvía una horrible masa de dolor y se volvía insoportable.

Era en aquellos momentos cuando prefería ser un espectador de su propia vida, cuando prefería quedarse detrás del muro de cristal de su mente para no enfrentar su realidad. Era demasiado para él. Ya había arruinado su carrera dentro del patinaje, ya había arruinado la vida de Otabek arrastrándolo a esta situación y ahora había arruinado la poca felicidad que había podido construir.

Tal vez, tal vez era mejor no regresar a su realidad.


End file.
